Friend or Foe?
by PurpleFox93
Summary: When a new student joins the chipmunks class what will they think of him? Is this guy up to something or is he just a regular smart student? You should read if you want to know because I'm not just going to tell you in the summary!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or Dave.**

**Friend or Foe?**

**Chapter 1. Javon**

Ahhh, the Seville household. Home of the world famous chipmunks: Alvin, Simon and Theodore and of course their guardian/manager David Seville or more cominly known as Dave. What kind of peaceful activities are going on at their home on this fine Monday morning.

"Alvinnn!!!" Dave yelled after Alvin knocked over a vase because he was running in the house after Dave told him not to.

"Oookay!" Alvin yelled back at Dave knowing he was in trouble.

"I told you not to run in the house Alvin!" Dave yelled angrily.

"Sorry Dave," Alvin said trying to sound like he had learned his leason.

Dave then sighed and said "I guess you guys had better go to school now."

"Alright Dave," Simon said who was standing next to Theodore watching Alvin and Dave.

"Bye Dave," they all said walking out the door to go to school.

"Bye fellas," Dave said back still looking at his poor broken vase.

"Boy was that a close one. I thought Dave was actually going to punish me or something," Alvin said as him and his brothers walked down the sidewalk to school.

"You do know that if you would have just not ran in the house like Dave told you not to, he wouldn't even have a reason to punish you," Simon said smartly to Alvin.

"Oh, like it matters Mr. PerfectPants," Alvin said getting a giggle out of Theodore.

"Well I'm just saying that if you'd be a little more mature and do as your told, Dave wouldn't have a reason to punish you in the first place," Simon said annoyed at Alvin's lack of maturity.

"Whatever," Alvin said not caring about what Simon had to say.

"Hey guys," Theodore said about to tell his brothers something. "I heard were going to get a new student in our class today."

"Oh yeah, I remember Mrs. Cole telling us that on Friday," Alvin said thinking back.

"I hope this new student is at least a little more mature than you," Simon said looking at Alvin.

"Will you give that a rest already!" Alvin said as they reached the school.

**Later**

"Okay class. Settle down," Mrs. Cole said to her noisy classroom a little later that day. "We have a new student today. His name is Javon and I hope you'll all be very nice to him."

Javon wasn't very tall but he was taller than Simon. He had red hair that almost went to his shoulders and green eyes. He wore a pink and purple striped sweater vest with a long sleeve button up shirt underneath. Javon then went to go sit down at his seat which was next to Simon.

"Javon, would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" Mrs. Cole said surprised that Javon didn't even say hi to the class before he sat down.

"No, I came here to learn. If anyone wants to know about me they can ask me later," Javon said simply.

"Oh, well okay then," Mrs. Cole said surprised at Javon's response.

'What a loser,' Alvin thought looking at Javon.

'Finally, someone who actually wants to learn,' Simon also thought looking at Javon.

'I'm hungry. I wonder if the new guy is hungry too,' Theodore thought rubbing his belly then looking at Javon.

**Later**

"Yes! Sweet freedom!" Alvin yelled running out of the school.

"Why are you so exited to get out of school Alvin?" Theodore asked catching up to Alvin.

"Its Monday today! Of course I'm exited to get out of school!"Alvin said as if that would be obvious.

"Oh right, Mondays are always horrible," Theodore said thinking of all the past Monday's.

"Theodore, where's Simon?" Alvin asked looking around.

"He told us this morning he was going to join the science club after school, remember," Theodore said as him and Alvin began to walk home.

"Oh yeah, what a nerd. Who would wanna join a science club?" Alvin said remembering Simon telling them.

**Meanwhile**

Simon walked into the science club. He found a seat right in the front to sit down in. As more people started entering the room which was the science club, Simon noticed a familiar face, it was Javon.

"Hey Javon!" Simon called out to him.

"Hello," Javon said sitting down next to Simon.

"Hi, I'm Simon," Simon said shaking Javon's hand. "You seem like a very mature, smart person."

"Why thank you," Javon said. You too seem to be that way,"

"Thank you, its nice to be around someone like you, my brother Alvin is driving me nuts," Simon said thinking about Alvin's immaturity.

"Is your brother Alvin the one in our class with the red cap?" Javon asked Simon curiously.

"Uh yeah. How did you know that?" Simon asked confused by how Javon seemed to know who Alvin was already.

"You two kinda look alike along with the other chipmunk that sits behind you and there's the fact that I recognized you three from your band Alvin and the Chipmunks," Javon said smartly. "you are all brothers aren't you?"

"Yeah, you really are very smart," Simon said happy to have found someone with an intellect so magnificent.

"Oh, well I thank you again for your compliments Simon," Javon said politely.

Then the science club teacher finally entered the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late students. It seems someone's stolen some important papers from my desk and I was looking around a bit to see if I could track them down but I had know luck. Anyway lets begin our first science club experiment," said the teacher.

As the teacher began to explain the experiment that they were about to do, no one even noticed Javon's evil looking smile he had on his face. Was Javon as nice as he seemed. Hmmm. You'll have to read the future chapters to find out!


End file.
